


Капитан

by Mariza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на одиннадцатую неделю (третью второго сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» за Геллерта Гриндельвальда.
Kudos: 2





	Капитан

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: экшн, типадрама, типаюмор  
> Продолжительность и вес: 14,6 МБ; 1:51 минут  
> Исходники (видео): «Фантастические твари и где их искать»  
> Исходники (аудио): саундтреки к фильму «Фантастические твари и где их искать»; русская озвучка «Пираты Карибского моря: проклятие "Черной жемчужины"»  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/11WmEQpp3HWhFS  
> Предупреждения: AU, что-то вроде трейлера-кроссовера  
> Примечание: сделано на одиннадцатую неделю (третью второго сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» за Геллерта Гриндельвальда.


End file.
